Continuous inkjet printing uses a pressurized liquid source that produces a stream of drops some of which are selected to contact a print media (often referred to a “print drops”) while other drops are selected to be collected and either recycled or discarded (often referred to as “non-print drops”). For example, when no print is desired, the drops are deflected into a capturing mechanism (commonly referred to as a catcher, interceptor, or gutter) and either recycled or discarded. When printing is desired, the drops are not deflected and are allowed to strike a print media. Alternatively, deflected drops can be allowed to strike the print media, while non-deflected drops are collected in the capturing mechanism.
Drop placement accuracy of print drops is critical in order to maintain image quality. Liquid drop build up on the drop contact face of the catcher can adversely affect drop placement accuracy. For example, print drops can collide with liquid that accumulates on the drop contact face of the catcher. As such, there is an ongoing need to provide an improved catcher for these types of printing systems.